


Spin With the World as the Magic Sinks In

by wincheesterwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bi! Dean, Canon Gay Relationship, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel High School AU, Destiel highschool au, M/M, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Castiel/Dean Winchester, cas, gay! cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincheesterwings/pseuds/wincheesterwings
Summary: Castiel is a shy and nerdy high school student. He does not have many friends, except for Gabe. Gabe doesn't really treat Cas as well as he should, and Cas is getting tired of it. He needs new friends. When Cas meets Dean, a boy in his biology class, a series of field trips causes Cas to realize there might be more to the friendship. But does Dean feel the same way? Is he willing to hurt his reputation for a relationship?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Spin With the World as the Magic Sinks In

Castiel was sort of an outcast. He had a few close friends, along with some acquaintances here and there- but not as much as the average highschooler. He wasn’t the type to go to parties or spend his nights drinking hot chocolate with his friends at the town’s football games. He enjoyed his alone time; he was always either at work, or studying for bio- his favorite class. 

Cas had started taking biology this year in an effort to fill an extra spot in his schedule. But before he knew it, the class had become his new obsession. He loved studying the intricacies of how the world worked, and it gave him even more satisfaction when he did well on a test and got praise from the teacher. However, this newfound obsession with studying had caused his best friend, Gabe, to start to worry about him. He wanted to help Cas improve his social life, to get him ‘out there’ so to speak. To be honest, Gabe was a bit jealous of Cas’s recent success, or that’s what Cas suspected, anyway. Everytime Gabe tried to ‘help’ Cas with something, it seemed to turn into a sabotaging effort. Cas still remained friends with him, though, mostly because he was the only ‘real’ friend he had.

Gabe’s newest idea was to make Cas join the school’s theater club with him. Cas had a sneaking suspicion this was because Cas had recently come out to his peers. Okay, it wasn’t a true ‘coming out’, it was more like he just stopped trying to hide it. I mean yeah I’m gay, but im not that gay, Cas had said to himself when Gabe made the suggestion. He reluctantly agreed, though; he did realize his social life was steadily declining, with a destination straight to hell.

Cas walked out of his last period class and to his locker, where Gabe had promised to meet him so that they could walk to the auditorium together. Gabe was not there. I should’ve expected that, he sighed. He was probably too busy flirting with that girl he saw him walking the halls with this morning. I gotta ask him about that. 

One by one, he checked things off of a running list he kept in his mind as he took things out of his locker. Okay, backpack, binder, textbook, field trip forms, he stopped and thought for a moment, what am I missing? Oh, he grabbed his sweatshirt off of the hook. It was mid October at this point, and although it had not gotten too cold yet, he still always kept a sweater with him, just in case.

As he was about to close his locker, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Startled, he quickly turned around to see Gabe with a smug look on his face. 

“You know I hate being touched, Gabe.” Cas reminded his friend. 

“Get over it,” Gabe laughed. “Let’s go, we’re gonna be late.”

Gabe headed the other direction, and Cas followed behind him. He gripped his belongings tight as he passed through the crowded hallways. He was always afraid someone was going to knock his books out of his hands like the bullies in movies. No one ever did, though. In reality, his classmates didn’t hate him as much as he thought they did; they were just intimidated by him. He was shy, smart, and kept to himself. Not many people knew how to approach someone like that.

As they entered the auditorium, there were about 15 kids standing on the stage, dragging pieces of furniture and wood around. This probably the rest of the club, Cas realized. They all seemed to be getting along very well, cracking jokes and playing around. Cas felt his chest get tight at the sight of them. He didn’t know any of the other kids, not really anyway. Maybe he recognized a few of from some of his classes, but he had never actually talked to any of them before. How would he make friends with people who already seemed to be tied to each other?

Gabe, however, did know some of the people there, and went to talk to one of his friends backstage. Cas followed him, not knowing what to do with himself. God, he thought, I didn’t think it could get any worse. Behind the stage there was a cage and a small closet, both filled with costumes and tools that looked like they had been there for years. It smelled of wood and moth balls. 

When he finally caught up to Gabe, he stood next to him and his friend while they talked about who knows what. It was the girl he had seen Gabe with in the hallways earlier that morning. She had bright red hair and a sort of nerdy smile. Cas didn’t think he recognized her from anywhere. Gabe didn’t even introduce them, so Cas simply smiled and nodded like he always did, pretending to follow whatever they were saying. 

Gabe stopped himself mid conversation. “What, are you just going to follow me around like a lost puppy?” He laughed.

“Um, I just don’t really know anyone else here, Gabe,” he said quietly.

“C’mon man! Get out there, make some new friends!” He gave Cas a slight push on the shoulder as a polite way of telling him to leave. 

Reluctantly, he headed over to the stage and sat down on a set of stairs. They weren’t actual stairs, but stairs made out of plywood that were probably used as a set for a past play. A bit squeaky, but they would do for now. 

He looked around, trying to make it seem like he was thinking about something important so that the other kids didn’t think he was a complete loner. His eyes stopped on a guy he recognized from somewhere, but he couldn’t figure out how he knew him. The boy was about six feet tall, with green eyes and a freckled face. He wore a leather jacket over a flannel and combat boots. He was helping another group of boys drill screws into pieces of plywood. 

Cas decided he would go over there and ask to help. After all, it was better than sitting around and doing nothing. He stood up and made his way over to the group of boys. He felt strangely ostracized from them-- he was never exactly the super masculine type. He was skinny yet tall, with a round and boyish face and shaggy brown hair. People often told him he was pretty, but he always assumed they were just saying that to make him feel better. No one ever called him ‘handsome’ like they would to other boys. And now that he was out, it made him even more hesitant to talk to guys; he feared they would think he was trying to flirt with them.

“Hey, uh,” Cas stuttered “Is there anything I could help with?” He said to the boy in the leather jacket.

“You know how to use a drill?” The boy asked him, tossing the drill around in his hands.

“Uh, I think I could figure it out,” he admitted.

“Alright kid, I’ll show you, come here.” He gestured for Cas to come closer to him as he kneeled onto the ground in front of the boards.

As Cas got down, he noticed Gabe staring at him from the other side of the stage.He gave Cas an interesting look- one that he couldn’t quite figure out the meaning of -but he quickly looked away when he noticed him staring back at him.

“I’m Dean, by the way.” The boy said, smiling. Cas, now much closer to his face than before, noticed how his freckles covered almost every square inch of his face.

“I’m Castiel. You can call me Cas, though.” He said back. No one ever really called him by his full name, but it didn’t bother him at all actually. He much preferred his nickname.

“I know,” he laughed. “You’re the smart kid in my biology class. You don’t talk much, do you?”

“I guess I just don’t have much to say,” Cas smiled in response. 

“That’s okay,” Dean handed him the drill. “Sometimes I have too much to say.”

Cas took the drill and placed it into one of the loose screws in the board. Before he could start, Dean stopped him.

“Woah, kiddo, slow down there.” Cas wondered why Dean kept calling him ‘kid’. They were the same age after all. 

Dean placed his hands over Cas’s and positioned the drill straight up so that it was perpendicular to the screw. “You want all your weight on top of the drill so that it goes straight into the board and doesn’t make it splinter.” Dean turned to look at Cas for a confirmation.

“Okay, I think I have it now,” Cas said when he noticed Dean was waiting for a response. He could never quite tell when he was supposed to talk in a conversation and when he wasn’t. His parents always told him to only speak when spoken to, but even then he could never be sure when he was being spoken to.

“Alright kid, give it a try.”

Following Dean’s directions, Cas placed the drill vertically above the screw and pressed the button, slowly lowering it into the board.

“Yeah, you got it!” Dean gave him a hard pat on the back.

Cas shook a bit, surprised at the strength he had. He gave him a small smile to mask his shock. 

“You can keep doing the rest if you want,” Dean told him.  
“Okay.” Cas continued drilling in the rest of the other screws on the board. Dean watched him, making sure he was doing it correctly. When he was done, Cas handed the drill back to Dean.

“Thanks for the help, Cas.” Dean shot him a wink. 

“No problem.” Cas responded. He decided to walk up to Gabe to see what he was up to. Well, it was less like he decided to, but more like he didn’t really have anyone else to talk to.

As he approached Gabe, he saw him give him a sly smirk.

“So, you got a boyfriend now?” Gabe laughed.

Cas’s face turned a beet red. “He’s not my boyfriend” Cas exclaimed in a defensive manner. He hated when Gabe made jokes like that-- implying that he must be in love with every guy he spoke to just because he’s gay. Most of the time he was able to put up with Gabe’s jokes, but this was not one of them he could.

“Woah, no need to get so angry, man, it was just a joke. I just don’t want you replacing me, that’s all.” Gabe winked. 

Cas ignored that last part. He knew he was joking, but he also knew Gabe secretly liked the power that being Cas’s only friend granted him.

Why is everyone winking at me today? Cas wondered. The thought that they were probably just making a joke out of him entered his mind. Suddenly, he felt gross. He didn’t enjoy having his attraction to guys sexualized like that. He always felt like other guys were trying to entice him, to ‘catch him in the act’, so that they could destroy him for looking at them that way. Sometimes he wished he weren’t gay so that he could just make friends without worrying if they would hate him for it or not.

Cas sighed and went to sit down on the stairs again. He looked up at the clock to check the time. The club would be over in 20 minutes. Okay, he thought, only twenty more minutes, that’s five minutes four times. I can do that. Lost in his train of thought, Cas noticed someone sit down next to him. It was Dean. He looked up at him, surprised to see him again.

Dean noticed the look on his face and laughed.

“Um, hi?” Cas narrowed his eyebrows, confused at what was so funny.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. You just looked shocked to see me.” He was even more shocked that Dean would apologize for laughing at him. He didn’t seem like the in-touch-with-his-emotions type. 

“Well, I was. I was just counting down the minutes until I can go home.” Cas explained.

“Can I waste them away with you, if you don’t mind?”

Cas blushed again. “Sure, if you’d like.”

“So,” Dean began. “You excited for the field trips?”

Cas had almost forgotten; his biology class was taking a series of field trips to local nature preserves. They would take place over the course of the next month, one destination a week to teach them about the native wildlife.

“Very,” he replied honestly. “I love nature.”

“You look like the type.” Dean said. “I mean- I don’t mean that in a bad way. I like nature too.”

Cas laughed at that. “Now you do not look like the type. I mean, leather jacket, work boots, nothing about that exactly screams ‘green thumb’ at me.”

“I would like to let you know that my thumbs are indeed very green.” Dean said, defensively. This made Cas laugh even more. 

Dean just stared at Cas as he laughed with a small smirk on his face.

“Anyway, do you maybe want to be in my group for the trips?” Dean asked, serious again.

Cas was taken aback by this. Why would Dean, the cool-leather jacket-construction worker-kid, want to hang out with a nerd like him? Maybe he was just using him because he knew he was smart. Although, he was in need of a group, and this was most likely the only opportunity he would get to be in one with someone he actually enjoyed talking to.

“That would be great,” he smiled at Dean to let him know that he really meant it.

“Awesome,” Dean said, standing up. Cas looked at the time; it was time to go home.

“And P.S.,” Dean whispered. “Cuff your jeans, you look straight.” He winked, then turned around and walked the other way.


End file.
